


He Fucking Tased Him !

by ZaiBan2989



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Football Kick, Funny, Heist, Honestly I don't know how to do this tag stuff, Humor, Kaito deserves it, M/M, Payback, Romance, Shinichi is pissed, Slow Romance, Spoilers, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: SPOILER ALERT - This is a small-alternate version of the episodes 586-587 of Detective Conan/Case Closed. I just wanted to have one pissed off Shinichi who gets even with Kaito (although Kaito's always one step ahead in all situation).Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito... Trust me, if I did, those two would be together the entire time.





	He Fucking Tased Him !

He. _Fucking._ Tased.Him.

Shinichi could not believe it. The nerve that stupid phantom thief had to actually knock him unconscious with a stupid taser-gun. Now, how was this playing  _fair_?

To say he was  _pissed_  was an understatement. However, he kept all of it inside, waiting for the perfect moment to strike back. And what a great satisfaction it was, to actually see that annoying thief breaking a sweat when he realized that Conan was awake and very aware of who he was disguised as.

"Mosquito sound."

That was all it took for him to see one Kaitou KID slowly losing his Poker Face.  _Priceless_ , he thought to himself, while continuing with his boring explanation.

"You played the sounds only children could hear in order to instruct them on the order of the pedestals."

Honestly, the trick for tonight's show was way too simple to Shinichi's liking. No wonder KID decided his miniature-self should be the one out cold during the entire heist.

"His plan was to pretend to take me to the hospital after I was knocked out by the stun gun and then slip away with the jewel from there."

As Shinichi took out the golden horn from his parka hood and showed it to Jirokichi Suzuki, he kept on glancing towards KID, brow furrowed in quick thinking. He obviously just gave the most plausible explanation to why KID had tased him during the heist.

But something still felt  _off_.

If KID was to take one of the kids to the hospital, why did he choose his  _annoying rival_? Fair enough, KID wasn't likely to tase the girls… but that left Genta and Mitsuhiko. Well, maybe just Mitsuhiko, as Genta was heavier than any normal teenager.

Realizing that his thinking was leading him nowhere, because let's face it, KID just  _didn't make sense at all_ most of the time, Shinichi simply sigh, accepting that the thief knocked him out simply because he would be the most troublesome of them to go after him.  _And maybe because…_  He mentally slapped himself, fighting the sudden heat he could feel rising on his cheeks.  _No ways_  was he letting his thoughts wander on such dangerous grounds… Especially not when KID was still around.

Besides… Shinichi was technically still pissed at him.  _Yes, stick to being mad_ , he said to himself.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

After the ruckus made by the real Nakamori-keibu, somehow the whole situation got out of hand and as usual, KID managed to disappear out of thin air. Except for the one mistake he made while dressing up as Genta – although Shinichi was pretty sure the thief's done it on purpose – and Conan raced back inside to find an empty hole and a Kaitou KID whispering to him like a close friend.

"I'll return this to you. It's not the jewel I'm seeking anyway."

_Then, which is it you're seeking, damn thief?_

To say Shinichi wasn't surprised KID already managed to snatch the jewel from his hoodie would be lying. Then again, he did not really mind that much.

"You knocked me out with a damn taser, idiot."

To which he only got a small laugh in reply.

"Sorry, sorry. Though I did want to take you to a hospital… But you woke up."

KID gave him a sad, disappointed look, so far from his usual Poker Face that Shinichi's heart skipped a beat. God, this phantom thief was working on his nerves.  _And so damn casually at that. I hate him._

"Where's Genta?"

"Your friend's sound asleep down there. Though I took his jacket off."

"You just wanted to prove you could disguise as a kid, wasn't it?"

"Bingo!"

"And how do you plan on escaping now?"

"My,  _Tantei-kun_ , you should know by now… nothing's impossible for Kaitou KID."

KID leaned slightly towards Shinichi, his grin ever so wide while putting a blue rose in the child's hand. He leaned in a bit more, eyes glimmering with mischief, his lips brushing quickly on the not-so-little detective's ones.

"See you around…" he purred while exiting the hall.

 _…_ _Did he just?_

"You forgot something." Shinichi replied, his voice unsteady and a blush on his face.

And Shinichi quickly directed one powerful soccer ball kick – ten times amplified – to the phantom thief's back, making sure he sees him fly.

"That squad member is KID!" he shouted, a huge smile on his still heated face.

He did not really want the police to catch Kaitou KID. But how great it felt to see the damn thief running for his life in the forest.

"Later, KID…" he whispered a smug look on his face.

He was no longer pissed. And it was with a small but  _fond_  smile that he picked up that  _damn_  blue rose he just received from that  _damn_  phantom thief.

The next KID's heist could not come soon enough. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Zai's Note : Ok so, first of all, I cannot stress enough how this is my first very one-shot fic in ENGLISH... and I know it sucked but please be nice ! Or at least offer your services as a beta-reader or something instead of killing me right here !
> 
> And obviously, THANKS for reading... I appreciate it. A LOT !
> 
> Kaito : You do realize they probably don't care about what you say ?
> 
> Shinichi : I agree with the idiot, you know.
> 
> Zai : ... I swear to God, if you both don't shut up, next time I will make sure Kaito dies...
> 
> Kaito : WHY ME ?!
> 
> Zai : ...And then Shinichi in the next chapter...
> 
> Shinichi : HEY !
> 
> Zai : ...And then, you will both be alive but never able to be together !
> 
> Shinichi/Kaito : HEY !
> 
> Well... Ja ne ! ;)


End file.
